iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Funny/Interesting Pictures
Anyone can add to this, just make sure that you follow the Rules, thanks! Add pictures you find to be funny, or a picture that intrigues you. "A chew toy?!!" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 23:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Stefanie's Gallery 542534_440226056045300_1416741221_n.jpg|so true :'( 149496_361638590601903_1882236642_n.jpg|i actually thought this was just WOW! 72893_150525321765560_2040572316_n.jpg|i think this pretty much describes when someone randomly asks you to be an admin on a wiki that just does NOT need admins!! lol 530674_301543876632310_1308722779_n.jpg|LOOOOOOOOOL! 423232_507251802647894_782241418_n.jpg|This is beautiful... :') LOL I wonder what it would taste like! 486064_414153875325913_180764460_n.jpg|TRUE! Also I think I am gonna add these and more to the Funny Spongebob Pictures page too haha! :P 196275_440672052667367_1179000554_n.jpg|Hahaha! :P 66943_376297919135970_1909147622_n.jpg|this just made me lol :p 33980_451995434868362_1649087232_n.jpg|soo true for me :|: 11644_493560107372316_1744956933_n.jpg|lol so true :p 75575_461626520576883_1085032920_n.jpg|just a reminder to myself when i am sad that there are things in this world that do NOT cost money 582247_439196809493987_968616461_n.jpg|oh thats a good one ;) 522490_439202636160071_234185796_n.jpg|wow what a slow person xD 482693_249355935202057_1038518231_n.jpg|wow who knew! 23387_387541278009964_1066759332_n.jpg|thats mee hahahaha!!! :p 521879_547871028591015_344150809_n.jpg|LOL Care Bears! this is true and funny haha :] 67822_600473053299107_80000492_n.jpg|this one ain't funny but i deff. think this one is interesting and true. DC5.jpg|PINKIE *o* -yes-chad-demi-lovato-22776338-75-75.gif|gif of Demi Lovato flipping her hair! ;D "Yes Chad." LOL idtwte.jpg|credit to Connor for showing me the pic! :D cuuute! ♥ 12492_10151594401783834_161759585_n.jpg|well this is just...FAIL if you knew why hahahaha! :p 544687_425852834173058_2073016618_n.png|LOL DO IT! XD 19194_535533943166222_1907124180_n.jpg|not sure if this should go in Quotes About Love or not but...well this is interesting to me o: 32613_10151600420002323_2114889815_n.jpg|not sure if this would help or hurt the cause o: LLOOL 11481_514486238587548_1897877621_n.jpg|oh yummy :) 555116_474580835947615_715512585_n.jpg|LOL BANANAZ! 526461_474140359339445_2092500057_n.jpg|lol ooh naughty! 553012_439514956140246_1312853465_n.jpg|idk why this made me L-O-L!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA! 559047_451504774931012_1053273200_n.jpg|i SO did... 68517_291518554315193_404215487_n.jpg|how the heck am i supposed to write a semi-colon on my wrist if there's CUTS on it!? like really whoever wrote that did not think properly...I can't WRITE on it. o_O 1724_326967447406697_1268045790_n.jpg|lol wowie! :D 862852_119442111578502_2089976946_n.jpg|aww thats soo cute! 562896_451428908266089_1992791742_n.jpg|omgg :')) LOL! 487771_10151571086202323_1285151593_n.jpg|lol aww! :P tumblr_lyuku7FDDn1qctkcl.jpg|lolwut :P 17420_637901649560514_1734804912_n.jpg|lol! 37003 - 4th_wall pinkamena_diane_pie smirk wallpaper.png|cute Pinkie :D 562649_614430931918710_788835192_n.jpg|Cool :) 534367_524157344308071_201090169_n.jpg|wowie :o mixx.JPG|i guess i'll add this...i love it for a reason haha :] tumblrlc2lsbyadv1qe0qyh.gif|(it's a gif) haha what the heck! 77119_633235870024251_1716771585_n.png|me and ev CeRtainly Can. ;) 529323_476952295706009_554144156_n.jpg|True for me :) ♥ 547426_185899364893868_162515093_n.jpg|LOL! Hahahaha! 541452_428168293946412_1273953355_n.jpg|well THIS made me LOL! 181681_564269116951206_1740027997_n.png|OMG LOL It's true!!!!!! 205855_435282459872993_1876050910_n.png|Think about it...it IS true! 525184_512670628782048_419237092_n.jpg|Sorry it's kinda funny :] 923238_522457071123798_1357288020_n.jpg|LOOOOOOOOOOOOL WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BHAAHAHA! 945153_563959396982178_2111686593_n.png|Yeah that's pretty true! 600912_595384763806594_1032902386_n.jpg|SO RANDOM lol! 947236_563533650358086_1220842397_n.png|GOOD 1 :P download.jpg|*...* wut... 734613_437037453030827_150381076_n.jpg|I totally get that... 377.jpg|I never even thought of that til i read that! _DS37929_composite.jpg|I SWEAR for a sec I thought he had a BAT in his hand hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! :P 150404_392678674179939_649352317_n.jpg|LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL it's too funny!!!!!!!!! :P mc-pictures-armed-robbery-suspects-car-get-stu-009.jpg|2 of my FAVE things: cop cars and bridges... ! :D 397831_506374999412286_1617469781_n.jpg|Goodness me. :P 394177_508151529234633_584831207_n.jpg|I hope this does not offend anyone...please let me know if it does. But I found this kind of funny, the world's response I meant, he's clueless :P 943294_342534982535974_1156329089_n.jpg|AHH WHY JUST...WHY! 197809_485169534888745_1416492353_n.jpg|That's how it is sometimes! 223089_238251999547990_958947_n.jpg|My friend Chelsea took this pic! I love it! :D 559786_553203964719457_1233670765_n.jpg|Love it :D tumblr_m3dizbNL9k1qh5hg8o1_500.jpg|I wish he was at my window hahahaha! :D tumblr_inline_mm84qx51pY1qz4rgp.gif|WALKING TACO! *o* tumblr_mm2uddMjQ91rwcwcuo1_500.jpg|Thats so me! :P tumblr_mmteymV2aA1r7guzvo1_500.jpg|Oh mai Gawd I want some! :D tumblr_mmxb0rNxFV1s7jxzio3_250.gif|LOL it's a GIF! Me and Chelsea love that! tumblr_mmwx1mY9oK1sp1npfo1_500.png|TOO CUTE! :D tumblr_mmw6wri9DX1qarn7ho1_500.jpg|Aww poor ducky! I love that duck! :P (As Chelsea just said! ;) 603436_573372186036382_1598087922_n.jpg|Bowing down to Demi Lovato CD's! :D tumblr_mmueixtJHb1r1n776o1_500.jpg|Let alllll your hair out!!! :P Hug-rainbow-dash-32312781-378-378.jpg|squee :D tumblr_mhbc6oNXaZ1qd7rdvo1_500.jpg|Oh my goodness this is SO Evelyn! 942655_173439456155006_121711921_n.jpg|OMG ahaha I used to love Family Matters hahaha! tumblr_ml0dioSoS81riat6fo1_400.gif|this gif...omg....i love it too much :"D 282849_10151626336661137_1802669245_n.jpg|Yes, yes he is :D Комиксы-mac-linux-pony-355454.jpeg|Ha. Ha ha. HaaaaaahAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Vanessa-Hudgens-Wallpaper-2013-300x225.jpg|This is gonna be here for certain reasons. :D 60209_645503632149043_1786065402_n.jpg|TOO. FUNNY. electronics.jpg|I love this, cute electronics. do more things.PNG|If only John would do this. He's a Facebook addict. FiveSecondRule-51712.jpg|LOL I always love this! Martin_in_my_Dream.png|* #neverforget 15FA4D69-F02C-4A2A-AB7D-0263FF1842FB.jpeg F65120C7-BF19-4DF7-B90D-7D8D2C3B8691.jpeg|This is a very good and useful chart. ♥ 's Gallery Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:LOL Category:Pictures